See the Light
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: This story has nothing truly to do with the shows but would start in season seven (OUAT) after Henry leaves. On his journey, he finds two couples in need of help seeing the light. Being The Author, Henry takes it upon himself to help these couples. This is three stories in one. Each chapter will be from a different ship's POV (SwanQueen, Bering and Wells, or SuperCorp).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: SwanQueen**

 **Regina's POV**

It's been three years since Emma and I watched Henry ride off on his motorcycle. He promised to return by his twenty second birthday. It was now August 15th and I had his room ready for his return. "Babe, you're pacing again."

Feeling strong arms around me, I relaxed into my wife's embrace. "I know, Emma. I just I can't wait to see our son. I know Henry writes when he can but it's not the same. It's been four months since we heard from him."

"I know it's not." Pecking me on the cheek, the taller woman held me tighter. "But he promised he'd come home today and he'll keep his word. No one in their right mind would break a promise to you. I get scared when I lie about whatever surprise I'm trying to pull off for our anniversary. I've been at the receiving end of your range and it's not a place I like to be."

Chuckling, I turned in my wife's arms. "Emma Swan-Mills, if you ever cook in my kitchen again, I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do." _The shiver I cause to go through Emma never loses its pleasure._ "Because if you do," my voice dripped with seduction. "You'll sleep on the couch for a week while I enjoy our nice big bed alone in my favorite lingerie." Hazel eyes darkened at the thought. "Understood?"

"Yes, your Majesty." Grinning, Emma closed the distance between us with a searing kiss. The moment was broken by the sound of a motorcycle.

"He's here!" Engulfing Emma and I in a cloud of purple smoke, I teleported us outside. As the smoke cleared, Henry's bike pulled up the driveway.

"Moms!" Unbuckling the helmet, he placed it on the leather seat. "It's so good to see you." Wrapping an arm around each of us, Henry squeezed. "You still smell like apples and Ma like coffee." He paused, "the smell of home."

"Somethings never change." Emma ruffled Henry's helmet-matted hair. "Good to have you home, kiddo." She paused, "well…,"

"No matter how old I get, I'll always be your kid. I know." With a smile, Henry grabbed a bag from the rack on his bike. "I have so much stuff to tell you. But first, I desperately need a shower."

"Nothing has really changed. Your room is ready for you. Fresh towels and toiletries are on your bed."

Moving his attention towards Emma, Henry grinned in only a way he inherited from her. "She's been planning this moment for three years, hasn't she?"

"I think she's been planning this moment since you left." Glaring at them, I turned to walk back inside. "Oh, come on, Regina! You know it's true." Emma followed me inside with Henry in tow. "Regina, you know I'm joking. Come on. Baaabbbeee!"

Stopping abruptly at the staircase, I turned. "Henry, go freshen up and I'll have lunch ready shortly. As for you, Miss. Swan, you can set the table."

"Ooohhhh, you got "Miss. Swan-ed." You're in trouble now." Dashing up the stairs, Henry went to his room.

"It's good to have him home." Smiling, I hummed and walked into the kitchen.

"It really is." Setting the table didn't take Emma long. Once finished, she leaned against the counter.

 _It's nice having three place mats again._ "I wonder if he's told-" My question was answered when I heard my mother-in-law knock.

"Emma! Regina! Open up! You can't hide him forever!"

"Oh yes we can!" I responded, opening the door with a wave of my hand. "Should Emma set the table for two more?"

"No, we just wanted to see him. I know the two of you want to visit first. We'll have a welcome home party tonight at Granny's." David hugged his daughter as he always did. "Where is he?"

"Upstairs freshening up." Emma paused, "where's Neil?"

"With Ruby at the park." Mary Margaret was interrupted by the sound of footsteps barreling down the stairs.

"Grandpa! Grandma!"

"Henry!" The un-charmings spoke in unison as they wrapped themselves around their grandson.

"You've grown up so much!" Mary Margaret cupped Henry's face in her hands. "You have to tell us everything."

"I will. I promise. But, I need to tell Mom and Ma first since it deals with them." Emma and I shared a glance. "Nothing bad. You've actually helped four people find their happy endings."

"Oh! I can't wait to hear. Henry, our little match maker." Mary Margaret was far perkier than usual but I grinned and bared it.

"We'll have a welcome home party at Granny's tonight. Enjoy lunch and we'll see you around seven." With that, the Charmings were gone.

"They've not changed." Henry chuckled seeing the look of disgust on my face.

"Nope. Still as perky as always. Take a seat. Lunch is on the table."

"So, how did we help others get happy endings?" Emma took a sip of her drink.

"Well, I traveled to different dimensions and times. Yeah, I time traveled! Each place I went, I met people who, like you guys, were destined to be together. I hoped, maybe, soon we could have a party here so they could meet you?"

"Henry does have a great success story under his belt." Taking my hand, Emma continued. "Look at us. If I never had Henry, we never would have met. And if I wasn't so head over heels for you, I wouldn't have put up with your crap for so long."

Narrowing my eyes, I spoke flatly. "Couch. For a week." Henry snorted.

"Reginaaaaaa...come on. I was joking." A pause, "mostly." Sighing, Emma began to pout.

Knowing our son, he was holding something back. "What else?"

"N-nothing much else…" Our son fidgeted like he always does when he's hiding something.

"Henry," I warned. "What else?"

"I kinda, sorta, almost got sacrificed to an anglerfish God…"

"What?!" Emma and I spoke in unison.

"I was saved. Calm down."

Trying to defused the situation, Emma chimed in. "What dimensions did you go to?"

"This has to stay between us. I know in Storybrooke, time travel and stuff isn't too "out there," but I'm not supposed to tell anyone. Mrs. F may track me down and bronze me."

"Excuse me?" _No one hurts my son._

Henry's face paled slightly. "I've not seen that look in a long time. Mom, it's a joke…Kind of. Anyway, in one dimension, and back to 2012, the Earth was covered with artifacts that were dangerous. A select group of people tracked these down and hid them away so no one could get hurt. One agent was clearly in love with H.G. Wells, yes, the author. But Helena, yes, H.G. Wells is a woman, was lying to herself about loving Myka, the agent."

Emma and I sat in silence letting the information sink in. "So, in this dimension, H.G. Wells, the Father of science fiction, is a woman?"

"Yup! She supplied the ideas and research while her brother supplied the mustache. He was the writer."

"And how exactly did H.G. get to Myka's time period?" Emma had a harder time wrapping her mind around the idea than I did.

"She was bronzed for over a hundred years. Got de-bronzed and they met. For a former "bad guy," she's actually really awesome. Now that she's not trying to destroy the world with a giant fork."

"And the second dimension?" Emma blinked away confusion.

"The second place was legit comic book styled. I was spit out in a large town, kind of like California, called National City. Thankfully, I was back to 2017 so I didn't seem like a crazy person. But anyway, its superhero was a woman named Supergirl who is in love with Lena Luthor, the C.E.O. of L-Corp."

"Wait, like Superman type?" _Of course, Emma would make that connection._

"Yes! Supergirl is his cousin. That's one reason why I think they've not gotten together yet. Lena's brother, Lex, is in prison. Their mother, Lillian, isn't a big fan of the Supers."

Now it was my turn to be confused. "Right…" Sitting back, I listened as my wife and son geeked out about comic books. _I'm married to a grown child._ "Start from the beginning. You drove off here and…"

"Okay. That'll be easier. I drove into the portal and came out on a dirt road. I kept going and found myself in a suburban area in Boone."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Bering and Wells**

 **Helena's POV**

"Nate, Darling, I'm going into town. Do you need anything?" _I'm not sure what's worse: domestication or being bronzed. I need some excitement to distract me before I think about Myka again._

"Nothing that I know of. Besides milk and eggs."

"Okay." Grabbing my keys and purse, I opened the door to find a young man walking towards me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Henry. Uhm, where am I?" Closing the door behind me, I pulled him along. "Ow."

"What do you mean, "where am I?" You drove here so you must know…" _There's that dazed look in his eyes._ "Get in the car."

"What?"

"Get in the car. You're not really in the position to argue." Finally, he gave into my demands. Once we were out of the driveway, I spoke again. "You're not from here. Don't deny it. I know that look. Where are you from? And when?" He didn't answer for a few miles. "Henry."

"Storybrooke, Maine and 2017…I know it sounds nuts but…"

"Not to me. So, you're from the future?" That familiar excitement warmed my soul. _Myka would love this._

"What?"

"It's 2012." Pulling into a parking lot, I searched for a spot.

"Holy shit." Panic spread through the young man. "I'm supposed to be twelve…."

"How did you get here? Time travel isn't physically possible. And you don't look like you've been taken over by someone else."

"Huh?"

"Obviously, you're not from the Warehouse."

"What warehouse? No. I'm from Storybrooke. I…I used a…magic bean." My eyes narrowed. "It's true. I swear."

"I wouldn't tell that to anyone around here. They won't believe you."

"But…you do?" All I did was nod. "How? Why?"

"Being a time traveler myself, I have no choice but to believe you." Henry looked at me with amazement. "Nice to meet you, Henry. I'm Helena G. Wells." _I always love that soul crushing look when I ruin a childhood._

"Helena G. Wells. Like, H.G. Wells?"

"One and the same." _Here it comes._

His eyes grew and his jaw slacked. "Holy crap! Mom read me one of your books when I was a kid."

"A lot of parents do eventually. But you can't tell anyone. I'm trusting you, Henry. Most likely you've already gotten pinged whenever you arrived."

"What? N-no. I can't be taken in by authorities. No one will believe me." Panic overtook the shaggy haired teen.

"Calm down. The people who would come specialize in stuff like this. You won't be arrested." _If the Warehouse did notify them, that means I might be able to see Myka._ My heart clenched remembering how I left things.

"Hey, you okay? You're crying."

"Yes," clearing my throat, I opened the door. "I'm fine. Now, do you want food or not. You look hungry."

"Yeah, I kinda am. I've not eaten since yesterday."

Entering the small diner, we were seated quickly in a booth. "Emily, how are you?"

"I'm well. Yourself?"

"I'm great. What can I get you to drink?" I ordered a water while Henry a Coke. "I'll be right back to get your orders." Smiling, Doris walked off.

"This place reminds me of home." Looking around, Henry seemed to relax a little.

"Where are you staying?"

"Well, last night I stayed in the welcome center. Besides there, no place."

"We have a spare bedroom. You can stay with my boyfriend and I. His daughter is off at camp." _I know I'm using him but I need some excitement. One more book club meeting with Nate and I may ask to be bronzed again._

"Th-thank you, uh…"

Glancing around, I made sure no one could hear us. "Emily in public. Helena in private. My boyfriend knows the truth but no one else."

"Got it." Over lunch, Henry told me about Storybrooke, his family tree, and about himself in general. When he spoke of his mothers, it reminded me of Myka and I. _Our story is fairly complicated as well. We don't physically share a child but I shared Christina's memory with her._ "You have that sadness in your eyes again." Henry paused realizing he had struck something. Making sure no one was near, he spoke softly. "You're in a similar situation, aren't you?"

Becoming hard, I shut him down. "No. It was a lifetime ago. They've moved on."

"You're lying."

 _Or so I thought._ "You're a stubborn one, aren't you?"

"Yes, actually. I get it from both of my mothers."

Before he could continue, my phone rang. "Nate, hello. I'm sorry if I worried you. I'm heading home soon. I do have a favor to ask. I met a boy, well young man, who needs a place to stay for a few days. He's quite nice and I trust him." After some hesitation, Nate finally agreed to let Henry stay. "We'll be back soon. We grabbed a bite to eat. Yes, I'll pick up the milk and eggs." Ending the call, I smirked. "Not a word or I'll let you sleep outside."

"I wasn't going to say anything." Henry grinned. "Thank you for your kindness."

"You're welcome."

After running by the grocery store, I took Henry home with me. He and Nate seemed to get along well enough but Henry held back. A normal civilian couldn't tell, thankfully. _My Warehouse training will never die. I'm torn between calling Myka and reporting the ping or waiting for her to show up. As far as I'm aware, she doesn't know I'm here. Mrs. Frederic made it clear I was to have no contact with anyone. I guess I never listen._ Hearing my phone ring, I had a feeling I knew who the blocked number was. "I'll be outside, Nate."

"Okay, honey."

Walking away from the house, I answered. "You never give me a chance to make my own choices, do you?"

"No, I don't." The Caretaker's voice was very matter of fact as always. "Are you going to report the man or not?"

"How do you know about that?" Looking around, I didn't see any of her goons.

"I've kept an eye on you, Helena." Irene paused, "will you tell Agent Bering yourself or do I need to tell Arthur? They're not aware of the activity yet. I stopped it to give you time. I see how unhappy you are."

"I'm not unhappy." _I can feel her disapproving stare in my soul._ "Fine. I am. But you said to have no contact with the Warehouse."

"And when have you ever listened to anyone? The crisis Arthur created has been averted and dealt with. I gave you a chance to have a normal life as you asked. If you wish to keep it, that's up to you. I'll give you twenty-four hours to decide whether you want to contact Agent Bering. If you don't, I will." With that, the call ended.

 _She's always been one for dramatic entrances and exits._ Sighing, I walked back towards the house. I stopped a few feet from the door when I saw Nate and Henry talking. _He wants a son but I don't wish to have more children. Myka never put that pressure on me. She doesn't want children and neither do I._ Before I could stop myself, I tapped her name in my speed dial and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Darling."

"H-Helena?" Myka's voice squeaked.

 _I'm sure she has that crease between her brows. That cute confused look she always got when something happened out of place._ "I have a ping for you. A man appeared on my doorstep this afternoon. He's from the future and I believe a different dimension."

"How? Time travel, physical anyway, is impossible. If you can't do it, no one can."

"As absurd as it sounds, a magic bean."

Myka snorted. "That's definitely my department. We've not gotten any pings though."

"It seems that Irene stopped the transmission."

"Of course, she did. Uh, Pete is out on an assignment with Artie and…" I heard a rustle and fight for the phone.

"H.G.? Is that really you?!" An ecstatic Claudia spoke.

"Yes, it's really me. How are you?" Warmth filled my heart hearing the young girl's voice again.

"I'm great. You coming back? Pleeeeaaassseee? It's boring around here without you! There's no one to-"

"Give me the phone!" Another squabble for the phone. "I guess Claudia and I will come see about this ping."

I spoke without thinking and regretted it instantly. "It'll be good to see you again." Hearing nothing, I thought the call had been disconnected. "Myka?"

"Yeah, you too. We'll be there tomorrow." Myka ended the call abruptly.

 _I know that tone. She's as torn as I am. What have I done?_ Gathering myself, I reentered the house. Even though I put on a smile for Nate, Henry saw right through it. _He knows all the signs of a fake or unhappy relationship because of his mothers. Lovely. Hopefully, he won't blow my cover._ "Henry, tomorrow a friend of mine will be coming to help you find a place to live." That familiar panic washed over his face again. "If anyone can help you, she can."

After studying me a moment, a soft smile made its way to his face. "Thank you."

 _He knows._

Xxx

 **Myka's POV**

Driving to the location of Helena's phone call, my stomach was in knots. _I've not seen the woman in years and then she just calls me out of nowhere. Hearing her voice brought back all the emotions I had bottled up and put away. Damn it. I thought I was over this. Seeing her will only make it worse but I can't pass up a chance to hear her voice or feel her touch._

"Mykes, you gonna be okay? I know it's been a while since we've heard from H.G…" I didn't answer. "Well, we're here."

Turning up the driveway, we saw a motorcycle parked outside the garage. Taking a deep breath, I tried to settle my stomach. "Let's go." I wasn't able to knock before Helena answered.

"Hello, Myka."

 _Her voice._ "Hey." _Damn it I'm right back to where I started._

"Claudia, it's so good to see you-oh."

"Aaaahhhh!" The younger agent wrapped H.G. in a strong hug. "It's been so long!"

"It has been." Reciprocating, Helena met my gaze. "Would you like to come in? The source of the ping is in the living room." Following the author, she introduced us to Henry and Nate. _She has a boyfriend._ My stomach dropped.

"Hello." Nate sounded nice enough.

"Hey." Henry had a charming smile. _He's wiser beyond his years. I can see it in his eyes._

"Well, I need to go to work. I'll leave the four of you to it." Gathering a few things, Nate left. Not before kissing Helena goodbye.

Jealousy bubbled inside me. "He seems…nice."

"Myka," Helena was sympathetic.

"No. We're here to do a job. You've moved on and you have every right to be happy." _Even if it's killing me inside because I haven't._ "So, how exactly did you arrive here? Helena said you're from the future?"

"Yes," Henry rubbed his hands together. "I'm from a town called Storybrooke. It's in Maine, ironically. I arrived two days ago and just kinda wandered around until I came to this house. When I left my home, it was 2017. Where I'm from, magic is real. The town was created from a dark curse. I used a magic bean to open a portal and when I passed through, it spit me out here."

"Why did you come to this house?" I kept things very professional even if Helena wasn't. _The way she's looking at me isn't helping._

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I was just drawn towards it. And then my bike stalled out. In my opinion, those are signs you need to be somewhere."

"Right. After you throw a magic bean, does it disappear after the portal is gone?"

"Yeah. I'm stuck here. How it works, is if the user has no real destination in mind, they'll be sent somewhere they're needed."

My brow furrowed. "And you're needed here? Why?"

"Yes, I am. The moment I spoke to Helena yesterday my mission became clear."

"And what is that?"

"I'm here to-"

"Help the warehouse." H.G. spoke quickly. Everyone looking quite confused.

"How is he supposed to help the warehouse? From what he just said, he was sent here because he was needed. If the warehouse needed him, wouldn't he be sent there?"

"No. I was sent here to help the two of you."

My guard skyrocketed. "I don't need your help."

"Oh, but you do. And if my life has taught me anything, it's that you're going to get it whether you want it or not." Henry looked from me to Claudia. "Don't you think they need my help?"

The young woman's eyes narrowed before realization hit. "Yes! Yes, they do!"

"Okay, come on. We're taking you back to the B&B. We can't have a time traveler from the future wandering around."

"But you can have her? She's from the past." Henry stood.

"He has a point, Mykes." Claudia's voice was mischievous.

"Mrs. F says it's okay for H.G. to be here. She's happy so nothing can go wrong." Henry and Claudia followed me towards the car. "We'll send someone to get your bike."

"I guess this is it." Claudia shuffled her feet. "Bye, I guess?" With a nod, H.G. hugged the young agent.

The plane ride was quiet. The air was heavy from tension. _I'm right back to where I was when I heard H.G. left without saying goodbye. The sound of her saying my name caused chills to run down my spine. But the joy and mischief was gone in her eyes. She's not happy with Nate. And I was a bitch to her. All I wanted to do was wrap her in my arms and never let go. When Nate kissed her…_ Rage bubbled inside me again. _I can't think about that._

It was late when we arrived at the B&B. Abigale helped Henry get squared away in a room. We would introduce him to Artie and Pete tomorrow. Tapping lightly, I waited for Henry to allow me entrance. "Come in."

"Breakfast is at eight." I leaned against the doorframe. _Of course, he'd be put in Helena's old room._ "It seems all time travelers get this room."

"Oh, really?" He chuckled softly.

"Yeah. Can I get you anything?"

"No. I'm good. Thank you, though."

 _It must be my agent training but he's so protective of that notebook. And why is he writing with a fountain pen and ink?_ "Nice writing equipment."

"Thanks. One of my moms gave it to me before I left." Flipping it open, he showed me a picture of a blonde woman who had her arms wrapped around a brunette. "They miss me, I'm sure."

 _They look so happy together._ "I'm sure they do. You're their son. Well, goodnight."

"Night."

As I did my nightly routine, I thought of the two women in Henry's photo. _They look so happy together. Like they could take on anything as long as they had each other._ Taking out my secret box that I hid under a loose floorboard, I sat on my bed. _I've not opened this in nearly ten months. I'm not sure if I should._ Running my fingers over the engraving, I opened the box against my better judgment. Pictures of Helena and I littered my bed. _I had that smile. I could have done anything back then._ My chest ached remembering the sassy time traveler. _She's a shell of the woman she once was. It's heartbreaking._

Xxx

After a quick shower, I got ready and went down for breakfast. Surprisingly, Henry was up and already sitting at the table chatting with Claudia and Pete. Feeling a vibe, Pete looked towards me. "Mykes! You didn't tell me we had another time traveler coming."

"You were asleep when we got back. I didn't want to wake you." Yawning, I went to get coffee. "How was your trip with Artie?"

"Good. We snagged another one. It's in his office. I'll shelve it after breakfast."

"Sounds good." Taking my normal seat, I opened the newspaper. "Has anyone heard from-" hearing the front door open, I continued. "Never mind. Morning, Artie."

"Ah, good. You're back. And this must be Henry, the man H.G. found."

"What?" Pete's interest was piqued. "You didn't tell me H.G. found him. How's she doing?"

"Taken." One word is all it took to shut Pete down.

"Oh…"

"Yes, H.G. Wells was the woman who took me in and called Agent Bering. I'm not in any trouble, am I?"

"No. We just can't have you running around unsupervised."

"I'll supervise him!" Claudia spoke, nearly bouncing out of her seat. _She's up to something._ "I mean, Pete is back and Jinks is still visiting his family."

Artie shared my suspicions. "Alright. But you stay here or in town. He is not allowed in the warehouse."

"Understood." Claudia smiled triumphantly. "I'll show you around town."

"Sounds good to me." _They are definitely up to something._

"Well, since things are slow, Pete needs to go for his annual review before the Regents. It's nothing bad. Just the normal physical training blah, blah blah. Myka, would you do inventory? I have a few things to do for Mrs. Frederic."

"Yes, I'll head to the warehouse after breakfast."

"Keep me informed if anything changes." With that, Artie left.

Once breakfast was over, we all went our separate ways. As I placed the artifact Pete snagged, a familiar presence appeared. Groaning inwardly, I continued to work. "Mrs. F, please don't scare the crap out of me. I know you enjoy doing that but my nerves can't take it right now."

"Seeing Helena has upset you that badly?"

Glancing at the woman, I took the clipboard and walked away. "You know the answer to that. She made her choice. She's with Nate. I just need to come to terms that she's moved on."

"And you haven't?" I never answered. "Why do you think the boy was sent here?"

"Henry? I'm not sure. He says to help Helena and I but there's nothing to help." The lights flickered above me. _I need to calm down. Neutral thoughts. Breathe in and out._

"Do you really believe there's _nothing_ he can help with?"

By now, I was getting irritated with Mrs. Frederic's open-ended questions. Before I could stop myself, I spoke. "Mrs. Frederic, if you have something to say, then just say it. I'm sick of-" Turning, she was gone. Letting my eyes focus, I read the sign on the nearby area. H.G. Wells Section. _Sometimes I hate this place._

Xxx

 **Helena's POV**

"She's miserable without you!" Claudia pleaded. "Come on, H.G. You know you're her One."

"Just from what Claudia has told me about the two of you, I must say, she's right. You and Myka remind me of my moms so much it's scary. The only reason they were with guys was because they saw the other one with a guy." Henry paused, "do you really want to think about Myka being in the arms of Pete?"

"Eewww!" Claudia whined. "That's gross! They're like brother and sister!"

"Mom was with a man who made her the other woman while Ma was with an abusive asshole who talked down to her constantly. At least Pete is nice to Myka."

 _I know what he's doing. He's trying to anger me. Hoping I'll break things off with Nate and come running to sweep Myka off her feet._ "It's been good speaking with you, Claudia. However, I need to go." Ending the call, I noticed Nate's car pulling into the driveway. _I need to end things with Nate. I've not been happy. He deserves someone who loves him and can give him another child._

"Helena, I'm home." I waited at the dining room table for Nate to notice me. "Helena, I-oh, what's wrong?"

"I need to speak with you. Please, sit."

"Oh, okay." Sitting in the chair beside me, Nate prepared himself. "What's going on?"

"I'm leaving. You deserve someone who can give you a son. Someone who _wants_ to give you a son. I've had a child and lost a child. I do not wish to do that again. The woman you saw yesterday, the one with curly hair, she…" I took a deep breath. _I need to say it out loud._ "She's the one I love. You asked why there are days I seem so distant from you, it's because those days I think about her. Last week was her birthday, the time before that was the anniversary of her and I meeting, before that was the day I realized I was in love with her. She is always on my mind. It's unfair to you. Seeing her yesterday only brought things full circle for me. I thought I had moved on but I haven't." Pausing, I allowed the new information to sink in. "I'm sorry, Nate. I believe it will be better if I leave before Adelaide returns."

"You're leaving me for her…" It was more of a realization than a question.

"I'm leaving you for the chance to be with her. I'll be taking Henry's bike. A small U-Haul will be here soon that I can pack some of my things to take with me. The rest, you can donate to the women's shelter or do whatever you wish."

"This is insane, Helena. The drive there is like…a week."

"It's actually twenty-eight hours and forty-nine minutes." Nate stared blankly. "You know how much of a stickler I am for time."

"Just for the chance to be with her. To be with the one you love." His voice was soft. "Tell me this, the boy, how does he play into this?"

"To be honest with you, I can only explain it as fate."

"You're a woman of science."

"I know. That's why I can't explain it." Hearing a truck pulling in, I looked up. "It's time. I'll pack what I need and leave."

"I'll help you." He smiled sadly. "You brought such joy to Adelaide and I. It's the least I can do."

"Thank you, Nate."

It took us about three hours to pack everything I wanted to take with me. Pulling my hair back, I sat on the motorcycle. Adjusting the strap, I latched the buckle. "Do you even know how to drive one of these things?"

"Yes. I helped build one once." Turning the key, I reeved the engine.

"How did you get the keys anyway?"

"Claudia gave them to me. Before they left, she hugged me slipping them into my pocket."

"Take care, Helena. I hope you get your girl."

"You as well. Thank you." Backing out carefully, I headed towards town to fill up. _I have a long journey ahead. About a three-day trip if my calculations are correct. I'll be at the B &B by early Friday morning if everything goes well. Hopefully, Henry's bike stalling was a fluke. _

Xxx

It was lunch time on Friday when I arrived at the B&B. _Hitting rain in Illinois put me behind schedule but at least I'm here. I'm terrified to see Myka but also excited._ Knocking, I waited. To say Abigale was surprised to see me was an understatement. "Helena, what are you doing here?" Her line of vision went towards Henry's bike. "Oh."

"Is Myka here?"

"No. Her and Pete are gone on a mission. Come in. I just put the kettle on." Entering the B&B, I felt at home. _So many memories._ "I see the plan Claudia and Henry hatched worked."

"Plan?" I took a seat at the table as Abigale gathered the tea tray.

"Oh, I thought…well, their plan was to get you back here. Henry saw how you and Myka acted and after Claudia and Pete told him your history, he said he wouldn't leave until the two of you were happy together."

"He can't leave anyway. He doesn't have a way to travel dimensions." _I knew he was a meddler. Good intentions though. His mothers raised him well._ "Where is he and Claudia?"

"They went into town to run errands. They should be back soon. So, how have you been? When Myka went straight to her room the other night, Claudia said you were with a man."

Smirking, I sipped my tea. "You didn't see that coming either, did you?"

"I can't say that I was expecting it." The two of us caught up for a while. When Abigale needed to get a few things done, I did some investigating.

Eventually, Henry and Claudia rushed into the house after seeing Henry's motorcycle outside. "Yes! It worked!" Claudia squealed when she saw me. "Thank God!"

"H.G." Henry smiled. "Glad you could make it."

"Me as well." I paused, placing a worn leather journal on the table. "Author." Henry's face paled slightly. He'd be caught. "Claudia, may we have the room?"

"Sure." Closing the doors behind her, the young agent gave us privacy.

"I…I can explain."

"No need. You've caused no harm. As long as you don't do it again. Let Myka and I work this out. I want to know it's truly her doing if we get together."

"That's the beauty of being The Author. I only get the two of you in the same place. I wasn't going to write anything else. By me writing that you actually had the strength to leave Nate goes against the rules. But as long as I don't do anything else, until after it's played out, I'll be fine."

"Good. I won't tell anyone about the book or pen. Whichever one gives you the power. If I did, it would be snagged, bagged, and tagged. Keep it safe and never let it out of your sight."

Relief washed over Henry. "Thank you, Helena."

"You're welcome. Now, let Claudia back in before she cramps by crouching like that." Henry did as he was told. As he opened the door, Claudia fell into the room holding her thigh. "Cramp, dear?"

"Uh…no?" She grinned. "So, you're here for Myka, right?"

"Yes. I ended things with Nate, packed up everything I wanted to keep, and left. I hoped to drop my stuff off here and get a hotel room."

"You're not leaving again." Claudia and Henry turned to reveal Myka standing in the doorway.

"We're gonna go." The room cleared quickly, leaving Myka and I alone to talk.

"You came after me." Her voice was soft.

"I did. Seeing you made me realize how unhappy I've been. I'm not cut out for a civilian life. I'm H.G. Wells, Father of Science Fiction. It was absurd to believe I could handle a life without craziness in it." _Baring myself to her is the only way Myka will know I'm here to stay._ "When I'm around you," taking the agent's hand, I squeezed. "It makes me want to be the person you believe I am. When I'm around you, I'm happy. Truly happy. I know that I've hurt you. I wanted to say goodbye but Mrs. Frederic forbid me from doing so. She knew if I saw your face that I wouldn't leave. World be damned." Tears glistened in Myka's eyes. "Please don't cry, Darling." Wiping a tear away, I cupped her cheek.

"I can't help it." Sniffling, she laughed. "I missed you so much." Closing the gap between us, Myka pulled me in for a kiss. It was slow and soft, full of all the emotions we had been fighting.

Letting my forehead rest against Myka's, I chuckled. "We have an audience."

Turning, Myka saw the tops of Henry's, Claudia's, and Pete's head. "We can see you guys." One by one they stood, all grinning.

"Please don't yell at us, moms." Claudia started. "You guys are back together and happy again. Last thing you want to do is punish us, right?"

Wrapping my arms around the taller woman's waist, I let my chin rest on her shoulder. "Myka, Darling, when did we get married and adopt two grown adults?"

"I'm not quite sure."

"Agent Bering, Miss. Wells." Mrs. Frederic's voice startled all of us as she appeared behind Claudia, Henry, and Peter. "I need to have a word with you." The room cleared quickly. "It seems you are here to stay?"

"As long as Myka wants me, yes." My grip tightened slightly. "I don't want to be an agent though. We've all seen what happens when the warehouse and I mix. But I would be open to being a consultant."

"That was my next question. You would be perfect for that since you've been an agent. However, that won't take up all of your time."

"I can always write again. Or help Claudia invent new things to help around the warehouse. And besides, I have to help Henry find a way home. That alone will take up quite a bit of time."

"Yes, it will." Mrs. Frederic paused. "It's good to have you home, Helena. I know Myka will be happy again. You may stay at the B&B. I will talk things over with the Regents and get back to you."

"Thank you, Irene." With a nod, the Caretaker left. "Will you help me move in?"

"Definitely."

Xxx

Over the next year, Myka and I became close again. She realized I wasn't going to leave. The rest of the agents learned to forgive me for what I had done and thought of me as one of their own. Being a consultant for the warehouse was perfect. It gave me just enough adventure to keep my life interesting.

Getting Henry home, or able to time travel, became a bigger project than any of us imagined. We used his motorcycle as a base for the machine and built around it. I used parts from my time machine that was no longer functioning to build the rest. Each day I worked on the motorcycle, I thought of Christina and how I could see her again. Seeing this change in me, Myka suggested I speak to Abigale. Surprisingly, talking about Christina to her helped the sorrow I felt.

Each of us hugged Henry, knowing it would probably be the last time we would see him. It was sad to see him leave. He had become one of us over the past year. "I'm gonna miss you, dude." Claudia smiled sadly.

"I'll miss you too, Claud. Keep these two in line, alright?"

"Will do."

"There's a few days' worth of food, clothes, water, and gas in the back compartment. It should help you in your next dimension." Myka smiled. "Stay golden, Ponyboy." I couldn't help but chuckle at the look of confusion on Henry's face.

"Thanks?"

 _And then it was my turn._ "Thank you for everything, Henry."

"You're welcome. It's just good to see you and Myka happy. If I figure out how, I'll keep in touch. Storybrooke is kind of a time bubble so it wouldn't mess with anything if you went there."

"Talking about dimension jumping like it's a common thing. What has this job done to us?" Myka shook her head. "Thanks, Henry."

"You're welcome. Each of you have been kind and have taught me a lot. That's the best thing you could do for me. I should be thanking you." Snapping his helmet, Henry reeved the engine. Speeding off, he vanished eighty-eight feet away with a line of fire where his back wheel was.

"I hope he makes it to where he's going."

"Me too, Myka." Pulling my fiancée close, I kissed her temple.


	3. Chapter 3 SuperCorp

**Chapter Three: SuperCorp**

 **Lena's POV**

 _It's been three weeks since Mon-El left and I haven't heard from Kara. Anytime we'd make plans, she makes up some excuse to not go. It's terrible not seeing my best friend and the guilt is taking its toll. I took part in Mon-El leaving. I know he was a shitty boyfriend but Kara liked him._ Knocking lightly on the reporter's door, I waited. _She won't answer but I have to try._ When there wasn't an answer, I left a cooler. _She needs to eat something besides take-out. At least this is healthy._ Before I walked away, I heard someone's voice. Cupping my ear to the door, I tried to listen.

"You really need to talk to her." Agent Danvers sounded sympathetic and slightly annoyed. "She's not the type to give up. You know that, Kara."

"I know. It's just…now that Mon-El is gone…." Kara sniffled. "I need to at least thank her for bringing food every few days."

"You do. I'm your sister and I wouldn't put up with this bullshit. She's your best friend. Don't ruin that."

"You're right but...I just can't."

"Whatever, Kara. I'll bring the food in and leave." Hearing Alex walking towards the door, I hurried down the hallway and waited until I heard the door open. "Like clockwork." Sighing, Alex went back inside.

Making my way to L-Corp, my driver turned quickly trying to avoid a motorcycle. Stopping suddenly, both of us got out to check on the driver. "Are you okay?" I knelt beside the bike trying to see if the driver was injured.

"I think I'm okay. Just a little skinned up." Friendly green eyes looked up at me with surprise. "Lena Luthor?"

"Yes?" I paused, "let's get you to a hospital and make sure you're not hurt."

"No. I'm fine." The man stood, brushing himself off. He looked alright until he stepped to pick up his bike. Collapsing to the pavement, he groaned. "Okay, maybe I'm not fine."

"Let me help you." Mark and I helped the young man to the town car. "Mark will take your bike to my office. I'll drive you to the hospital."

"I…I'm from out of town and don't have insurance."

Glancing at the man in the rear-view mirror, I smiled. "I donate quite a bit to the hospital. All your bills will be covered."

"Thank you, Miss. Luthor."

"You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Henry."

"I wish we could have met under better circumstances, Henry." All he did was smile. _There's something about him that's trustworthy. I don't know what it is. But he's hiding something._

Arriving at the hospital, I helped the man inside. "I need some assistance, please?"

"Yes, ma'am." A nurse came quickly with a wheelchair. "What happened?"

"He ran a red light and was hit by a car. He says he's fine but I wanted to get him checked out anyway."

"Right away, ma'am."

As we waited to be taken back, my curiosity finally got to me. "Where are you from?"

"Maine."

"You're quite a long way from home."

Henry chuckled. "You have no idea."

"How long have you been in National City?"

"About a week."

"I'm not going to turn you in." Henry's brow creased. "Your answers are short. Not giving any real information away. You must be on the run from something."

"No. No. Nothing like that. It's just…like I said, I'm not from around here." Before I could press the issue, a nurse came.

"We're ready for you. Would you like Miss. Luthor to join us, Mr. Mills?"

Glancing at me quickly, he smiled. "Yes, please."

"Alright." Janice pushed Henry's chair as I followed close behind. "What happened exactly?"

"I didn't see the light change and kept going. Thankfully, Miss. Luthor finally convinced me to come here."

"Do you want medical assistance?"

"Yes. I think I got more than just a little scuffed up."

Once the normal tests were done, and X-rays were taken, we waited for the doctor to return. "Where are you staying, Henry?"

"The shelter near the apartment you met me at."

"Nice way to put it." I debated my next statement. "I have an extra room. Why don't you stay with me? It's the least I can do."

"You don't know me. How do you know I won't rob you blind?"

"You know who I am. Therefore, you know who I'm friends with. I highly doubt you want to take on Supergirl." I smiled thinking of the reporter. _I miss her._

"You're right. Not sure who I'd be more scared of though. Supergirl or Kara Danvers. Both of them are pretty protective of you from what I've read."

My eyes narrowed at the man before me. "You know?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

"You would be surprised. I'll have whatever damage done to your motorcycle fixed. I'll do it myself."

"You know about motorcycles?"

"I'm an engineer and some members of my team have vintage and newer Harley Davidsons. I'll help with what I can. Maybe give it a few upgrades?"

"Sounds awesome. But I doubt even you could make it any cooler than it already is."

"Challenge accepted."

A few hours passed, and Henry was finally discharged. His left ankle and wrist were sprained pretty severely so he needed to rest for a few weeks while they healed. After picking up his prescription, I drove us to my penthouse.

As the elevator doors opened, I wheeled Henry inside. "Wow! This is incredible."

"Thank you. I had Mark bring your things from your bike to the guest room."

"You thought of everything, didn't you?" Henry looked back at me with a grin. "You remind me of one of my moms."

"One of your moms?"

"Yeah. My adoptive mom to be specific."

"Is that why you're so nice? Raised by two women. Can I get you anything?"

"Some hot cocoa would be great. Do you have cinnamon by chance?"

"I do. Here, I'll get you set up in the living room and make us some." I helped Henry get settled and started heating the milk. "About your moms…Are they okay with you being this far from home?"

"No. They worry. But they understand that I needed to find my own way for a while. I promised I'd come back once I found my purpose."

"And have you?" Giving Henry a mug, I took a seat. "Careful, it's hot."

"Thanks." He paused choosing his words. "It's complicated. But an easy way to put it is: I'm a writer. I'm looking for inspiration in the different places I go."

"Living off the land?"

"Yeah. And meeting a wide variety of people. The last town I was in, the people I stayed with were fantastic. Took me in as one of their own. I was there for about a year."

"That sounds nice. Like a family away from home." _I thought Kara was like family but I don't know anymore._

"Exactly. So, what's with you and Kara Danvers?"

My eyes flashed to the shaggy haired man. "She's my best friend."

"Not to overstep but, it looks like it's more than that. I mean, I've only been here a week, but, from everything I've read in the papers and magazines…it seems like she cares about you. And, again, you remind me of my moms. The way you two look at each other. I've seen it in pictures."

"It's nearing dinner time. What would you like?" Quickly, I made my way to the kitchen to escape his gaze.

"Really?" Henry turned towards me. "Let me guess, your relationship is "complicated?" That's exactly what Ma said when I asked her about Mom. No matter what you believe in Miss. Luthor, there is such a thing as fate. If I've learned anything when it's come to my moms and people I've met on my journey, it's that once you find someone who will move Heaven and Earth for you, don't screw it up."

"I'm not trying to!" Hanging my head, I sighed. "I'm sorry, Henry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm not very good with my emotions. I was raised to keep them in and don't let people get close to me."

"Love is weakness?" Henry's voice was soft.

"Yes." The lump in my throat caused me to pause. "But I let someone get close and now I don't know what I'll do without her."

"Don't give up on Kara. I don't know what's gone on between the two of you but I know that look she gives you. She loves you even if she can't admit it yet. You've subconsciously admitted it to yourself. That's half the battle. Don't take six years to finally admit things. It'll only cause you both pain. I watched as both of my moms dealt with abusive relationships because they thought the other didn't care. A lot of pain, wine, and fireballs."

"Fireballs?" My brow creased.

"Long story. But, how does pizza sound?"

"Oh God, another one." I smiled thinking of the blonde. "Because of Kara, the pizza place down the street delivers very quickly." Hearing laughter again warmed my heart. "Alight, I'll place an order. Pepperoni with extra cheese?"

"Sounds great!"

Pulling out my phone, I tapped number eight and waited. "Yes, I'd like to place an order for delivery. Large pepperoni and extra cheese pizza. Luthor residence. Have a goodnight as well. Thank you." Ending the call, I rejoined the traveler. "I got some interesting information about your motorcycle…" Henry's face paled. "It's got all the makings of a DeLorean styled time machine. Would you like to explain that?"

"I…I…uh…I can't."

"Henry, you can trust me. My best friend is an alien. I helped build a portal to space. Time travel isn't out of the realm of possibility to me."

The man was quiet for a long time. He was torn between telling me and lying to me. "It's complicated. The world that I'm from, we have magic beans. That's how I jumped from home to another dimension. In that dimension, the people I stayed with helped me fix my bike. From there, I went to a few other places. Eventually, I ended up here. I was spit out a few miles outside of town. I needed gas so I pushed my bike a few miles until I found a gas station."

"How long have you been away from home?"

"Two years. After I do my job here, I'll probably go home for a while."

"Your job?" Further questioning was interrupted by the buzzer. Walking to the door, I allowed the delivery man entrance. "Hi, Johnny." Paying the man, I sent him on his way. "Now, what year are you from?" Bringing two plates from the kitchen, I served us each a slice.

"2017, so, this year. Finally. I was sent back to 2012." Henry cringed. "It was awkward since in 2012 I was twelve."

"That would be odd."

The rest of the night, Henry and I talked about our lives and travels. Once he was settled in the guest room, we said our goodnights and I turned off the light.

Xxx

Since I normally take Saturdays off, I got up and made coffee. Around ten, I decided to check on my guest. Tapping lightly, I waited. When there wasn't a response, a slight panic clenched my heart. Opening the door, that panic was alleviated when I saw the young man snoring. Glancing around, I noticed a fountain pen on the nightstand and him clenching a faded leather journal. The lamp still on. _I wonder what he was writing._ "Henry," I knocked a little louder on the door until he jumped.

"What? I'm up." Yawning, Henry rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Wh-what time is it?"

"Ten. Would you like breakfast? There's coffee ready."

"Breakfast sounds great. I'll be out in a few."

"Okay." Cracking the door, I went to the kitchen to see what I could make.

A few minutes later, Henry emerged from the guest room. "Sorry I overslept. It's been a long time since I had a bed that comfortable."

"No worries. How does French toast sound?"

"Yummy. Can I help with anything?"

"No. I've got it handled. Coffee?"

"Please. Now I understand why my moms love it so much."

Chuckling softly, I poured Henry a cup and topped mine off. "Creamer?"

"Please." The man yawned again.

"Your mothers raised you with manners."

"Yeah. Thanks." Taking a whiff of the steamy liquid, Henry sighed contently. "Life."

"What would you like to do today?" Starting the toast, I waited for Henry's reply.

"Well, I can't do much because the doctor said I need to stay off my ankle. I guess just hangout here? I've got nowhere to be."

"You've found inspiration in my penthouse?"

"You could say that." Henry's voice trailed off with mischief.

Eyeing the man, I finished cooking. "Right…" Serving us both, I sat across from Henry at the table.

"Thank you." _He eats like Kara does. Shovels it all in one bite. Or tries to at least._ Warmth and sadness filled my chest thinking of Kara. _Am I using Henry as a distraction? Probably._ "How long has it been since you've seen Kara?"

"A few weeks. She keeps bailing on plans we make. To make sure she eats, I'll cook her a few meals during the week and take them to her. That's why I was on that side of town yesterday."

"Ma went through something like this with Mom once. Mom avoided Ma at all costs for weeks. It drove Ma crazy." Henry began to laugh. "Eventually, Ma got pissed off enough, gathered some supplies, and kicked in Mom's door. To say Mom was livid would be an understatement but it worked out. Ma refused to leave until she made Mom laugh or smile at least."

"That's…definitely a story. What are your mothers' names?"

"Emma is my birth mom and Regina is my adoptive mom. Ma is Emma and Mom is Regina."

"So, Emma kicked in Regina's door?" _I don't know the women but it sounds like them._

"Yup. Have you tried kicking in Kara's door?"

"I think the pain killers are making you loopy. If I did that, my name would be all over National City and beyond. I'm already a social pariah because of my last name."

"True. But I can see that Kara means more to you than your public image."

Xxx

Days passed and I still hadn't heard from Kara. Henry's insane idea kept playing in my head. _She'd see me coming with that damn X-ray vision of hers. But then it would throw her off long enough for me to say a few things. Maybe I could just let myself in. I do have a key after all. I may go for the latter. Less illegal and no property would be damaged._

Knowing Kara's routine, I left work early to get pizza, pot stickers, ice cream, and our favorite wine. Luckily, no one was home when I arrived at the reporter's apartment. _She should be home in ten to fifteen minutes._ Letting myself in, I placed the pizza and pot stickers on the counter, ice cream in the freezer, and poured us each a glass of wine. Taking a seat at the table, I waited. My heart started to pound when I heard a familiar voice from the door.

"Kara, I swear to God, I'm sick of this pity party you've been throwing for the past month."

"Alex-" Kara dropped the take-out bag when she saw me.

"We need to talk."

"Not that I'm not glad to see you, but, how did you get in here?" Alex tried to figure out how she felt. "Is that pizza and pot stickers?"

"Yes, it is. And there's ice cream in the freezer. Kara gave me a key for emergencies. Her avoiding me for a month counts as an emergency."

"Lena…" Kara began, picking up the plastic boxes that spilt from the bag.

"Food, wine, and ice cream. The whole how to pin down Kara Danvers starter kit. Good job." Slowly, Alex backed out of the apartment. "I'm going to go. Uh, if you try to leave, I will shoot you with a kryptonite dart. Understood?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Kara nodded. "Yes."

I waited for Alex to leave before speaking. "Wine?" I pushed the untouched glass towards the frazzled blonde. "Or there's food on the counter. Your favorite." Finally, Kara sat across from me and sipped the wine. "I'm sorry for making Mon-El leave. I know how much you cared about him."

"I didn't." Her voice was a whisper. "Don't apologize for that."

"You know me Kara, better than anyone. You know I don't beat around the bush. So, I'm going to say everything I need to say, and then let you. Okay?"

"Okay…"

"I miss you. I keep trying to make plans and you ditch me. I know you've been busy but…not too busy to have lunch with me. Before, we'd both make time for each other. Even if it was take-out in my office we still had lunch once or twice a week. I don't know what's going on with you, because you won't tell me, but, I'm here for you if you still want that." That familiar crinkle formed on Kara's forehead as she clenched her jaw. Giving in, the woman wept. "Kara," wrapping the woman in my arms, I held her close. "Sshhh."

"I'm so sorry." Clinging to me, Kara broke down. "I've missed you too. I am such an idiot. You've been so patient with me."

"That's what friends are for." All Kara did was groan. "What?"

"That word: friends." Pulling back, Kara met my gaze. "I don't want to be friends, Lena. I want to be more than that. I have for nearly a year now. Mon-El was an excuse. A way to try and kill the feelings I have for you."

"Did it work?"

A bitter laugh escaped Kara's throat. "Not a chance. I think denying it only made me want you more. But, the press would have a field day. Lena Luthor, C.E.O. of L-Corp, is a lesbian."

"Kara, that's an unspoken truth about me. I just never knew exactly how you felt so I never fully pursued you."

"R-really?" All I did was nod. "Golly." A soft blush tinted the woman's cheeks. "So, you…wanted to…"

Cupping the woman's face, I smiled. "Yes." Gently, I kissed Kara's forehead. "Now, would you like to eat before the food gets any colder? Or do you want to just zap it?"

"Wait, you know?"

"Kara, I've known since the day you and Superman came into my office and not so secretly used your X-ray vision to canvas my office." _Kara's face is turning redder by the second. She's so adorable._ "I have a camera in my office."

"Oh…" Smiling sheepishly, she bit her lip. "You're not mad that I didn't tell you?"

"No. I understand why you kept it a secret. I'm sure J'onn has something to do with it."

"Yeah. Space dad doesn't like me telling people. Neither does Alex." _I missed hearing her laugh._ "It's so funny. He can read everyone's mind but mine. Alex must have been driving him nuts."

"He…he can read minds?" _Oh God. I need to send him flowers or something to apologize. All of the inappropriate thoughts I've ever had about…He knows…_

"Lena? Are you okay? You're pale."

"I'm fine." My voice squeaked.

"You sure?" Kara grinned realizing why I was freaking out.

"Mmhmm." Turning quickly, I went to get the pizza and pot stickers.

"Was someone thinking inappropriate thoughts around J'onn?"

Squaring my shoulders, I sauntered towards the blonde. "Oh, you have no idea the things I've thought about doing to you." Chill bumps formed along the woman's arms. Leaning closer, I whispered. "Some dealing with whipped cream or caramel sauce." A whimper escaped the reporter's throat. "That's what I like to hear." Leaning back, I kissed Kara's cheek quickly.

"Sssssso Hhhhhow hhhave you been otherwise?"

Grinning triumphantly, I served us each some pizza and pot stickers. "Well, I have a house guest."

"Oh? Who is it?"

"His name is Henry." I glanced up to see a confused look on the blonde's face. "Nothing like that. My driver swerved trying not to hit him but clipped the back tire or his motorcycle."

"Oh my God! When did this happen? Are you okay? Is he okay?"

"As enjoyable as your little spaz out is, yes, I'm fine and so is he. Besides some road rash, he's got a sprained wrist and ankle. The doctor said he needed to get some rest."

"Wow. I'm glad everyone is okay." Calming down, Kara continued to eat. "When did this happen?"

"The day I left you food last week. He's been in National City for nearly two weeks now. It seems, Henry noticed that we had feelings for one another rather quickly. He did research on me and saw pictures of us. Once he saw how you looked at me and vice versa, he did a little reading on you."

"When do you think I can meet him?"

"Well, he's got nowhere else to stay besides in my guest room so…next time you come over I suppose."

"Cool." As we ate, I told Kara about the time traveler. She couldn't wait to meet him and was just as surprised when I told her about his two moms.

The next few hours were filled with talking about where to go from here when it came to our relationship. Since Kara had never been with a woman before, I wanted to take things slowly. As we spoke, it became more apparent that it was like we had already been dating but neither of us realized it. Snuggling into my embrace, Kara smiled. "Mom's going to love this: one daughter's bi and the other's gay."

"Lillian still thinks it a phase." Pulling Kara's legs to lay over my lap, caused the woman to rest her head on my chest. "Is this okay?"

"It's perfect. I love listening to your heartbeat." Wrapping her arms around me, Kara sighed contently. "I hate that I was so afraid to tell you. I know the past month has been torture for you."

"All that matters is that you told me."

Snorting, she laughed. "Only after you forced my hand."

"Well, I get impatient sometimes. I'm quite stubborn."

"Don't I know it." Tilting her head, Kara hesitated a moment. "Can I…"

"Please do." Cupping my cheek, Kara gently kissed me. She was timid at first but eased once I smiled. After a few moments, I pulled back letting my forehead rest against hers. "Don't get too ahead of yourself. We decided to take things slow."

"Slow sucks."

"Yes, but, I'd rather build up to a romantic relationship with all the fun stuff than let it burn too brightly at the beginning and then die out." Squeezing the blonde's thigh, I kissed her nose. "It'll be worth it."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	4. Chapter 4 SwanQueen

**Chapter Four: SwanQueen**

 **Emma's POV**

"Once my ankle and wrist were better, I left. My job in National City was done since Kara and Lena admitted their feelings for one another. The press was a little surprised since Lena is the C.E.O. of a multibillion-dollar corporation and Kara, to them, is just a reporter from CatCo."

It was clear that Henry had grown more than he could ever have here in the time he was gone. Which was good for him but that didn't mean we enjoyed not seeing our son every day. As he continued to tell us about the places he visited, I tried not to laugh at my wife's expressions. I worried about him being safe but I knew he could hold his own. Regina, on the other hand, wanted to kill anyone who even looked at Henry the wrong way. "It sounds like you need some down time."

"You have no idea!" Henry smiled. "It's good to be home. I really missed you guys."

"We missed you too, kiddo." The three of us fell into a comfortable silence. Regina and I mulling everything over and Henry debating something.

"Did you ever grow the magic beans again?"

"And the other shoe drops." I leaned forward on my elbows. "Maybe. Is that how you plan to get everyone here?"

"Yeah. I figured I could drop off letters to each couple using my bike and they could use the bean to get here. Once the party is over, we could get them home with another bean."

"You are definitely Regina's son. Planning all of this ahead of time." Smiling, I moved my attention to the stoic woman. "What do you say? Shall we invite more craziness to our little town?"

Rolling her eyes, Regina smirked. "It has been rather slow the past few years."

"Then it's set. I'll work on the letters and you can plan the party." Regina's brow rose. "You're better at planning parties then me and Ma. Need I remind you of the insanity from the Christmas before I left?" Both Regina and I groaned. "Exactly. How long until the beans are ready?"

"Probably about a month. That gives me enough time to plan this party of yours."

"Thanks, Mom."

Xxx

A month passed quickly, and it was time for the party. Because of the dimension differences, we weren't sure just how many people would actually show up. But Henry was optimistic. The three of us waited on the porch as seven approached. "Henry," Regina began but was cut off when a portal opened. "Never mind."

"No way!" A curly haired brunette poked her head through followed by a shorter British woman.

"Are you really surprised, Darling?" _Here's H.G. and Myka Wells._ The older woman's attention moved from her wife to us. "You must be Emma and Regina. We've heard a lot about the two of you. Hello, Henry."

"H.G., good to see you again. You too, Myka."

Our son hugged the women before introducing us. "Yup, these are them. Mom, Ma, this is Helena and Myka Wells."

"Pleasure to meet you. Welcome to Storybrooke." Regina never lost her mayoral tendencies. Another portal opened every five to ten minutes until there were four couples standing before us.

"It seems everyone's here." Henry began. "Mom, Ma, you already know Helena and Mayka. This is: Carmilla, Laura, Waverly, Nicole, Kara, and Lena. Everyone, this is Emma and Regina, my moms."

"I wondered what you did after you escaped." Nicole grinned. "I suppose it was Emma who taught you how to pick a lock? Regina doesn't look the type."

"You were arrested?!" Regina and I glared at our son.

"It…it's a long story?" Henry smiled sheepishly. "Uh…"

"Carmilla," fireball in hand, Regina took a step towards the dark headed woman and her girlfriend. "You're the one who almost got my son sacrificed to a demi God."

"Back off, Queenie. I saved him." She paused, "eventually."

"Mom!" Stepping between the two women, Henry placed a hand on each of Regina's shoulders. "I'm fine. She saved me. I'm alive and here. Please don't kill the three hundred plus year old vampire."

"He has a point, Regina. Henry's safe and home now." I tried reasoning with my wife but I could only do so much. _She's got that look in her eyes._

"Fine." Blowing out the fireball, Regina composed herself. "Henry is safe now. And I wouldn't want to ruin someone else's happy ending after I worked so hard to get my own."

"Are we all okay now? No one's going to try and kill anyone?" Laura spoke up after making sure Carmilla wasn't going to go all Lizzy Borden on us.

"Yes. As long as no one hurts you." Pulling Laura close, Carmilla kissed her forehead.

"Oh God. Henry was right." H.G. chuckled. "I suppose that's what we all have in common then? One of each pair has a dark past while the other is their light."

"Exactly." Henry spoke triumphantly. "I wanted you all to meet one another. Each of you were changed because you fell in love. Mom stopped being the Evil Queen because she wanted to be better for me and Emma. Carmilla wanted to be better for Laura and went against her mother. Helena didn't destroy the world because she fell in love with Myka. Lena's family have all been known to hate aliens and be pretty underhanded but Lena's not. She loves Kara. And the love Waverly has for Nicole kept her from destroying their town when she was possessed by a demon." As Henry spoke, each couple thought about their journey to this point. It was a beautiful sight.

 _Henry brought all of them together because of me and Regina. We taught him that love can win and isn't a weakness._ "I'm sure everyone is probably starving. I know traveling through dimensions always made me hungry. There's plenty of food and beverages inside."

"Emma, you're always hungry." Regina kidded as she walked by. "But yes, let's go inside before the food gets cold."

"Even if it is, I could zap it." Kara joked as she laced her arm through Lena's.

Once everyone got food, we took a seat at the long table Regina poofed into the dining room. It was so odd seeing Henry drinking cider. _I know he's old enough but still. It's odd. I always thought I'd buy Henry his first drink._ "Sheriff Haught," Regina began causing me to tense. _Seven years and I still have a mini panic attack when I hear that tone._ "How, exactly, did our son get himself arrested? Seeing as how his mother is a sheriff, I thought he would know better." Henry sank in his seat like he did when he was younger.

"Mrs. Mills, it was honestly a misunderstanding. Henry was out and got caught in the crosshairs of a…" The woman paused a moment.

Smiling, Henry chuckled. "You can say it here. We've had flying demon monkeys before."

"Yes, that your mother slept with." Regina murmured with a glance in my direction. "Thankfully, she came to her senses."

All I did was groan. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Not a chance, Dear."

"A demon." She continued. "We call them reinvents. Waverly's sister takes care of them. Henry got mixed up in the fight because, like most people, we can't tell a reinvent from a regular person. Henry thought Wynonna was fighting a human. The deputy just locked both Wynonna and Henry up until the next morning. Except when I got there, Henry was gone. Whatever he told Wynonna made her trust him." Nicole paused with a crease in her brow. "What did you tell her?"

"I can't say. All I can tell you is it deals with a book."

"Yeah, the leather journal you carry around and never let out of your sight."

H.G. scoffed slightly. "Trust me Officer Haught, you don't want to know what's in that particular book." Quickly, yet smoothly, she changed the subject. "It's nice not being the oldest in the room. When were you born, Carmilla? The look in your eyes tells me you've been through quite a lot. Much more than I have."

"1680 to be exact." Carmilla took a sip of wine. "How old are you?"

"151. Born in 1866." Myka gave her wife a firm stare. "Darling, we're in a bubble. If anyone leaves this town and says anything, they'll look mad."

"Crazy to think that you're the actual H.G. Wells. I like your work more now knowing most of the research was done by a woman. It has that essence to it."

"You mean Laf was right?!" Laura exclaimed. "But… How could they know?"

"You're the one who watches Doctor Who Miss. I own a T.A.R.D.I.S. mug and dragged me to every Comic-Con that had any of the actors or actresses attending."

"More of a bookworm than a T.V. person?" Myka grinned. "Helena and I own our own bookstore. It specializes in books from the 15th century to the 19th century."

"Hmm. Interesting."

"Oh, you don't work at the…" Henry paused, "I.R.S. anymore?"

Snorting, Myka laughed. "No. Once the…I.R.S. moved, we decided to leave. As long as we were together, nothing else mattered. If Claudia needs us, she'll appear. But for the most part, we enjoy our flat in London. It was just good timing that we were in the states when you arrived."

"That explains why Claudia wasn't around."

"Mmhmm."

The rest of us were totally lost to the conversation Henry was having. The one thing we knew was: they did not work for the I.R.S.

After dinner, everyone split off into groups. H.G., Kara, and Lena spoke of technology from their different worlds. Carmilla and Myka spoke of literature. Waverly and Laura talked about their girlfriends and the craziness they've been through. While Nicole and I swapped small town arrest stories. "I'll be right back. Need to make sure everyone has a drink. If I don't help host, Regina will make me sleep on the couch." Nicole laughed and walked away.

Entering the kitchen, I wrapped my arms around Regina. "Tonight's been great."

"It has been." Pouring the last glass of cider, Regina turned to wrap her arms around my neck. "Don't think being nice will get you out of dish duty."

"Damn it." Hanging my head, I grumbled. "Fine." Noticing a bottle of red liquid on the tray, I frowned. "What's Hemo Soy?"

"It's for the vampire. She must have put it in our fridge at some point."

"That's gross." Taking the tray, I rejoined everyone in the living room.

"I prefer older literature than what's written today. It doesn't paint a picture any longer. Now anyone can write a book and it becomes a best seller. Look at the _Twilight_ saga for example."

"Sorry to interrupt your roasting of that horrible series, but your Hemo Soy."

"Thank you. I wondered if Regina would see that in her fridge." Sipping the thick, red liquid, Carmilla sighed. "Not as good as the real stuff but I've dealt with worse."

Trying not to gag, I moved along to Lena, Kara, and H.G. "More cider?"

"Yes, thank you." Each woman took a glass. "Emma," H.G. spoke. "You and Regina did an excellent job raising Henry. He's a fine young man."

"He truly is." Lena added. "I just wish we could have met under better circumstances."

"I've learned that people come into your life when you need them. Whether they're there for a reason or a lesson. We just have to figure out if the person is permanent or temporary."

By night's end, it was clear that Henry had touched each of these people in his own way. It was bittersweet to see them leave but we knew they couldn't stay. Each left as they came and soon Storybrooke was back to being vampire and alien free.


End file.
